lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Questo posto è la morte
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=5 | data_ABC=11 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Sun | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | regista=Paul Edwards | guest=Guillaume Dabinpons - Robert Melissa Farman - Danielle Rousseau Fionnula Flanagan - Eloise Hawking June Kyoko Lu - Mrs. Paik Marc Menard - Montand John Terry - Christian Shephard | costars=William Blanchette - Aaron Bruno Bruni - Brennan Jaymie Kim - Ji Yeon | costar= | uncredited=Alexandra Tobas - Nadine }} This Place is Death è il quinto episodio della quinta stagione di Lost. È stato trasmesso la prima volta negli USA l'11 febbraio 2009. Locke cerca di fermare i continui salti nel tempo dell'isola. Nel frattempo Ben cerca di riunire gli Oceanic 6 per riportarli sull'isola. Trama Sull'isola 18 Novembre 1988 thumb|left|160px|Il [[Mostro appare a Montand.]] Jin, confuso, chiede a Danielle di nuovo il suo nome e da dove viene. Jin chiede poi a Danielle quando salpò da Tahiti e lei risponde il 15 Novembre 1988. Lui e i membri della spedizione scientifica discutono sul dafarsi. Jin propone di tornare al suo campo, mentre Robert e gli altri vogliono cercare la Torre Radio che genera la trasmissione. Ad ogni modo il gruppo cerca la Torre Radio poiché Jin non sa come arrivare al campo. thumb|right|[[Jin trova un muro in rovina.]] Danielle stops to rest as they trek into the jungle, and flirts with Robert about the gender and name of her baby. When Robert offers her water, they notice that Nadine, who had been carrying their canteen, is missing. They call out for her, with Robert taking charge and quickly forming search parties. thumb|left|The Outer Wall's Hieroglyphs They hear a noise, which Jin identifies as the Monster. A few moments later, a tree is torn up and Nadine's dead body lands near them. Jin yells at the group to run as the smoke monster makes its way through the trees. The monster catches Montand and drags him through the jungle to a cerberus vent near some old ruins. The group chases him and manages to grab his arm just before the monster can pull him down the hole. As they struggle with the monster, a tentacle of smoke wraps itself around Montand's arm, tearing it off. Horrified, the group discards the severed arm. They then hear Montand calling from the hole, saying that he has been wounded and needs help. The members of the science expedition decide to enter the hole, despite Jin's warning not to. Lacombe, Brennan, and Robert enter the hole, but Jin manages to convince Danielle to remain behind for the sake of her baby. As they wait, Jin experiences a time flash. Unknown time periods (rapid series of time flashes) Before Jin can react, he hears a gun being cocked and someone ordering him to turn around. Turning around he discovers that it is Sawyer, accompanied by Daniel, Charlotte, Miles, Locke, and Juliet. Sawyer and Jin happily embrace each other, but Jin is dismayed when he doesn't see Sun and asks about her. With Charlotte's help translating Korean, they communicate the situation to him. They resume traveling towards the Orchid Station. Two time flashes in quick succession cause Charlotte to collapse, and she begins to speak incoherently, partly in Korean. She tells Jin "don't let them bring her back," and "this place is death." Charlotte begins suffering mental time slips, speaking as if she is experiencing events from her past. As yet another time flash occurs, Dan asks for help carrying Charlotte to the Orchid, but Locke refuses, asserting that she will only slow them down. Despite Charlotte's insistence that Dan leave her, he refuses to do so. Sawyer asks Locke what he wants to do if the Orchid Station isn't around anymore. Charlotte tells them they have to "look for the well - you'll find it at the well". Accordingly the rest of the group leaves them and continues on to the Orchid. The group arrives at the ruins of the Orchid. Juliet comments that they're lucky the station exists in the current time period - just before the group experiences another time flash and the Orchid disappears. Something catches Locke's eye and he heads through the jungle to a nearby stone well with a rope leading into it. Locke attempts to climb down the rope, but Jin stops him, threatening to cut the rope unless Locke promises to not bring Sun back. Jin tells Locke to tell Sun that he has died to prevent her from returning to the island. Locke is to tell Sun that he buried Jin's body after it washed up on shore. When Locke is unsure how he will convince her of this, Jin gives Locke his wedding ring. After promising not to try to bring Sun, Locke says goodbye to them all and Sawyer helps him down the well. As Locke is descending the shaft, there is a light at the bottom of the well and a time flash, and he falls. Sawyer discovers the rope he is holding leads to solid dirt. The well is gone. Meanwhile, Daniel tries to comfort Charlotte. Still suffering the effects of time flashes she tells Dan that she grew up on the Island and she mentions the DHARMA Initiative. She describes moving to England with her mother, leaving behind her father, whom she never saw again. Though her mother tried to convince her she had merely imagined the place, Charlotte devoted her life to finding the Island. She also confides in Dan that she remembers a "crazy" man from her childhood who scared her. This man had told her that she must never come back to the Island or she would die. She tells Dan that she now realizes that he is that man. Moments later, she dies. Locke has fallen into a cavern below the well and has suffered a severe compound fracture of his shin. Christian Shephard appears and chides Locke for allowing Ben to turn the wheel, when Christian told Locke to. He tells Locke that he must find everyone who left the Island and take them to Eloise Hawking. When Locke asks about Richard's statement that he would have to die, Christian responds, "That's why they call it a sacrifice." He instructs Locke to fix the frozen wheel saying it's off its axis. Locke struggles around a corner, where he witnesses the wheel rocking back and forth and emitting flashes of green light. Locke pulls the wheel back into alignment as Christian says to say "hello" to his son. Locke asks who his son is as the room is engulfed by light. Fuori dall'isola 2008 Sun talks on the phone with Ji-Yeon who is back in Korea, she tells her that she misses her and that she met a new friend back in America: Aaron. After she finishes her conversation, she pulls out her gun and goes to threaten Ben. Ben tells Sun that Jin is alive, and he can prove it. Sun yells at Ben that she has spent the last 3 years believing Jin was dead. Kate takes Aaron back, putting him in her car. Ben explains that someone in Los Angeles has proof, he’ll take her and show her the truth, which is the same person that will show them how to get back to the Island. Kate begins to argue with Jack, accusing him of pretending to care about Aaron and her just to get them to go back. Jack says he was never pretending, but Kate leaves with Aaron in her car. Sayid isn't bothering with it either, and leaves as well after warning Jack that he doesn't want to see him or Ben again. Ben, Sun, and Jack remain, and Sun tells Ben to take her to where he can find proof. Ben drives the Canton-Rainier van to the church where Eloise Hawking is known to reside. Jack apologizes to Sun for leaving Jin behind, and that he should have waited for him. Sun asks why he’s telling her this now, if it’s because he wants to stop her from killing Ben. Jack says after what he just did to Kate “if you don’t do it Sun, I will.” Ben pulls the car over and yells at them in frustration, claiming he's been trying to keep them safe. After arriving at the church, Ben pulls out Jin’s wedding ring, which he gives to Sun, saying he was sorry he had to hold it until now, and that it was given to him by Locke. Jack brings up that Ben said Locke never went to see him, and Ben says no, he went to see Locke. Ben tells Jack and Sun that they need to help all those left on the island, and says the woman in the church can help them get back, and that time is running out. Sun looks at the ring in her hand, and agrees. Desmond approaches the group and asks what they are doing there. He says "Are you looking for Faraday's mother, too?" A stunned Ben doesn't answer him and enters the church. The rest follow shortly and they find Eloise lighting votive candles. She asks Ben why only 4 of them are here. He replies, "That is the best I could do on short notice". Mrs. Hawking replies "Well, let's get started" and smiles. Curiosità Generale *Danielle gives the date of leaving Tahiti as November 15th 1988. In "Pilot, Part 2", Sayid says the message Danielle left had been playing for 16 years and 5 months as of the day following the crash of flight 815 (September 23rd 2004). Furthermore in "Through the Looking Glass" we also find out that Danielle had left the message at the radio tower 3 days before Alex was born which would have been 2 months after Danielle first arrived on the island. Therefore the message had been playing for approximately 15 years and 7 months. However, as the calculation was hurredly worked out by Sayid using the approximate length of the message, this is understandable. * This is the first episode of the entire series in which Ben and Desmond speak to each other. They had previously only been in one scene together, at the cockpit wreckage in "The Beginning of the End." * Between time flashes, Charlotte says 'Turn it up! I love Geronimo Jackson!' Note di produzione *Hurley does not appear in this episode. Errori di continuità e bloopers * Danielle shoots Robert, turns and spots Jin. Attempting to shoot Jin, she draws back the bolt of the rifle to extract the spent casing and load a fresh round. She then fired several rounds in quick succession. Much too quick to reload the bolt action weapon. Temi ricorrenti * Ben drives a van with the name "Canton-Rainier". This is an anagram for "re-incarnation". * Ben previously told Jack the last time he saw Locke was three years ago on the Island; he has however seen him since then. * Danielle tells Jin that her team departed for their expedition on 15 November 1988. * Montand's arm is ripped off. Later, Jin sees it somewhat decayed after a flash. * Charlotte dies after suffering through the time jumps. *When Charlotte dies, her eyes remain open. * Charlotte lived on the Island when she was young due to her parents being members of DHARMA. After a few years, Charlotte left the Island with her mother and without her father. Charlotte's mother pretended that the Island never existed, causing Charlotte to make it her life's mission to find it again. * When Charlotte was a child, Daniel told her to leave the island and never come back. * Christian Shephard tells Locke that him dying is part of "sacrifice". * Jin gave Locke his wedding ring, and Locke gave it to Ben. * Sun talks on the phone with her daughter. * The Numbers are again being said over the walkie-talkie. * Robert and Danielle discuss their child's name. * Sawyer refers to Charlotte as "Red". Riferimenti culturali *''Star Trek:'' Charlotte sarcastically states that she also speaks Klingon, a reference to a fictional language in the Star Trek universe which was devised by linguist Marc Okrand. *''Carthage:'' Charlotte remarks that she knows more about Carthage than Hannibal. Hannibal was a war general from Carthage from around 200 BC. He is considered to be one of the greatest military commanders and tacticians through out all of history. Carthage was located in what is modern-day Tunisia, where Charlotte was doing field work before being recruited to the Kahana's mission. * Locke's descent into the well is similar to many hero myth descents into the underworld complete with spirit guide in the form of Christian Shephard, e.g. Virgil in the Inferno or the Sybyl in the Aeneid. *''Close Encounters Of The Third Kind:'' Lacombe is the name of one of the French crew members that are stranded on the island with Danielle Rousseau. Lacombe is also the name of the main French investigator in Close Encounters as played by François Truffaut. That Lacombe, from Close Encounters, is based on real life UFO investigator Jacques Vallée, who has theorized that UFO encounters might be interdimensional rather than extraterrestrial. *''American McGee's Alice:'' The idea of Charlotte spending her childhood on the island only to be later told that it was all dreamed up is very reminiscent of the plot of American McGee's Alice, in which a suicidal Alice Liddell in her late teens is locked away in a mental asylum where her memorys of Wonderland are considered as delusions of self-hatred and guilt. Both Charlotte and Alice are threatened with death if they should ever dare to revisit the innocent magic place of their childhood. Riferimenti ad episodi precedenti * Jin finds the music box that Robert gave Danielle. * Danielle kills the members of her crew, believing that they are "sick". She also accuses Jin of being the carrier of the sickness. * Danielle shoots Robert after removing the firing pin from his gun. * Locke is bathed in a shaft of light from deep in an underground station. * Montand loses his arm. * Robert tells Danielle the Monster is not a monster, but a security system. She later relays this same phrase to the party on the way to the Black Rock. * Montand is pulled into a hole by the Monster, as it tried to do to Locke. * Desmond and Jack unexpectedly turn up in the same place at the same time in Los Angeles. * Jin tells Rousseau's team he knows where the radio tower is. * Charlotte says she knows a lot about Carthage, located in what is now modern-Tunisia. * Daniel's lab rat Eloise was named after his mother, Eloise Hawking. * Charlotte is forced to speak Korean. * Christian arrives with a lamp in the same way Locke entered Jacob's cabin. * Christian talks to Locke about what he told him in the cabin. * Upon arriving at the wheel, Locke falls and injures himself, much like Ben did. * The flash of light prevents Christian telling Locke the name of his son, mirroring Daniel's conversation with Desmond about seeking out his mother. Domande senza risposta *Why does the Smoke Monster attack the science team? *What happens to Robert, Brennan, Lacombe, Montand in the temple? *How does Robert know that the Monster is "protecting the temple"? **Why is the Monster "protecting the temple"? *What has Ben done to keep the Oceanic Six safe? **Who is he keeping them safe from? *Who are Charlotte's parents? **Why doesn't she know the identity of her father? **Why did Charlotte's mother tell her that she had made up the Island? *Why is Locke specifically supposed to move the Island, rather than Ben? *What is Ben's motivation for moving the Island instead of John? *Why is Christian Shepard unable to help Locke walk? Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione